Fenrir
Introduction The Fenrir is a medium robot with a heavy and 2 medium hardpoints. Ability This robot is one of the three robots in the Ragnarok Squad, the others being the Tyr and Loki. This ability has two modes: Mobile Mode and Defensive Mode. In Mobile Mode, the Fenrir gains a speed boost and Aegis-class shield. However, its heavy weapon folds back and cannot be fired (disabled). In Defensive Mode, it loses the Aegis shield and speed boost, but uses the heavy weapon and receives 50% damage resistance to all weapon types. Also, in this mode the Aegis shield regenerates lost durability. Strategy The Fenrir is built primarily as a close range brawler. In this role it excels with its very impressive survivability, due to its high health, and two ability modes that offer different forms of protection. First, it can use its Mobile Mode to get into position while making use of its Aegis shield, and if the shield gets depleted (or even before then) it can then enter its intimidating Defensive Mode, giving the Fenrir access to its full repertoire (enabling its heavy weapon). Not only does it gain access to all of its weaponry, but also activates damage resistance, at the lost of considerable speed, making it a true assault tank. During this mode it regenerates the aforementioned Aegis shield in the process, which allows the Fenrir to retreat to safety by entering Mobile Mode if the situation asks for it. Due to the ability to take half damage from all enemy weapons (except from corrosion damage) while wielding 1x heavy and 2x medium weapons simultaneously, allows it outlast almost any enemy in a one on one brawl, and maybe even take on a couple enemies at once. The deadliest and yet most fearsome predator Earth has waken up, or Hell it might, Fenrir is a heavy robot with a heavy and 2 medium weapons on its pose and the ability to switch between Mobile Mode and Defensive Mode at its disposal. Another fact with Defensive Mode is that Fenrir's eyes glows like a wolf's eyes under the moonlight. Counting up to 196,000 hitpoints and a top speed of 50 km/h, Fenrir's style is very aggresive and sharp to any enemies dare to face against it. Fenrir is considered an extremely dangerous threat to other robots due to its hardpoints, health, speed, and menacing appearance. Any bot wanting to challenge it would be a fool to do so. Possible Setups These are effective setups for the Fenrir: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Trivia *Fenrir is named after the terrifying wolf in Norse mythology (Fenrir wolf) that is prophesied to devour the sun on Ragnarok and defeat Odin, King of the gods *Click here for a 3D image of this robot